It is known to use sensors to sense pressure in the automotive field of use. Typically these sensors use snap-acting disc technology, capacitive technology and strain gauge technology (MEMS based or by deposited films). Examples of such sensors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,351; 5,814,779 and 6,782,758, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/069,522, all owned by the owner of the present invention.
These sensors have gained wide use and acceptance for automotive pressure applications. There still is, however, a need for pressure sensors with high accuracy that have reduced size, particularly in height and diameter.